


Imminent Threat

by ConstancePenman



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: I really need to know his commander's name, tumbleweed-era, wander's campfire stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstancePenman/pseuds/ConstancePenman
Summary: This is written for Wander's Campfire Stories day six. "Major Threat’s first encounter with Tumbleweed."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I’ve meant to write for every day, but nothing’s really come to me… hopefully I’ll be able to write more consistently from here on out. Enjoy!

Major Threat wasn’t generally the type of person to be prone to anxiety, but he always got a touch of stagefright pre-conquering. He sighed, fogging up the mirror before him.

“You’ll do fine,” he reminded himself in his annoyingly average voice. “Everything’ll go perfectly today, just like always. Everything’ll be fine…”

“SIR!” Major Threat’s commanding officer called out. “YOU’RE ON!”

Not having time to put on more menacing shoes, Threat ran to the front of his ship wearing his favorite sandals. Yet another embarrassing thing that no one could ever know about. Oh well, hopefully this planet would be too scared out of their own perfectly average shoes to notice his. 

Willing his ship’s impressive door down with his telekinesis, Major Threat put his game face on. He cleared his throat, preparing for the deep voice he always used when interacting with victims, and took stock of the soldiers surrounding him. Yes, this could only go well.

So why did he have the strange feeling that it wouldn’t?

The world finally came into view, its inhabitants already shivering with panic. He grinned maliciously. Ah yes, nothing to calm the nerves like scared citizens. 

“ATTENTION CITIZENS OF MINDATIA,” he called out, adding a touch of strength to the waves of sound as well as slowing them down, “YOU ARE NOW A PART OF THE THREAT EMPIRE. FEEL FREE TO SCREAM IN TERROR.”

The citizens did just that, running and bumping into each other as if they could escape their grisly fate of tyrannical rule.

“Hey, what’s goin’ on?” asked a quietly warm voice from below. It was answered only with more screaming, so Major Threat decided to answer it himself.

“‘WHAT’S GOIN’ ON’ IS THAT  _ YOU’RE  _ BEING TAKEN OVER.” He cackled, then laughed, then guffawed, amused.

“Well that ain’t right!”

He stopped. “What?” Cleared his throat, then, “I MEAN ‘WHAT?’” Hm. Maybe he was overusing his powers?

“You’re takin’ over these guys’ planet? Without even askin’? That just ain’t polite!”

He clenched his fists and growled, floating into the air and searching for the source of this nonsense.

“WHERE ARE YOU? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?”

“Oh! Well, I think it’s been established that I’m Tumbleweed. An’ you?”

Finally spotting a grinning face that moved along with the words, he landed roughly so as to knock away any lesser opponents. The small creature was a sort of yellow-orange, an obnoxious green hat sitting upon his head.

He stopped modulating his voice, now being close enough that it wasn’t necessary in order to sound intimidating. “Major Threat. What are you trying to pull?”

“I’m not trying ta pull anything! Just wondering why you think this is okay.”

“Why do  _ you _ think it’s okay to interrupt me?”

“Why do  _ you _ think--”

“Sir?” 

Major Threat was pulled away from the still sweetly smiling Tumbleweed by his commanding officer’s voice. He growled out, “This isn’t over,” and retreated.

“Nice to see ya, Mr. Threat!”

“Who was that guy?” a concerned voice muttered from Threat’s side.

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” he snarled. “He’s going down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! By the by, I headcanon that Wander’s (or Tumbleweed’s I suppose) fur was a bit lighter back then. Also that Jeff perceived him as a straight-up enemy rather than a plan-ruining-annoyance. That bit came from his story of redemption ending after he found out Tumbleweed only wanted to be his friend… Anyway, good night!


End file.
